1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, an output system, and an output method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of an image forming apparatus is enabled to provide the number of printable sheets for each user with an upper limit value for the purpose of a cost administration.
In the above example of the image forming apparatus, an upper limit value of the number of times (a point) of enabling to use the function and a current consumed amount are stored for each user, and a use of the function is permitted within a range of the upper limit value of the point (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-46457
In the example of the image forming apparatus, a unit of the number of times of enabling to use the function of the image forming apparatus is called a “point”. The cost administration is performed by permitting the user to use the function of the image forming apparatus within the range of the upper limit value of the point. However, the administration using only the point seems to be insufficient for the user to directly convince the user of the cost. For example, if there is a company, which conducts the cost administration and belongs to multiple countries circulating different currencies, uses of a common cost calculation method and a common point for these multiple countries in common may probably not be an appropriate cost administration. Therefore, there is a problem that the example of the image forming apparatus may not conduct a flexible cost administration.
However, such a problem is not limited to a print system such as a pull print system or the like, and exists in an output system where the user outputs output data accumulated in an accumulation destination from an output apparatus such as a projector, a monitor, or the like in a manner similar to this print system.